True Love Always Wins
by MMG143
Summary: What happens when everyone gets together and Chloe and Alek outshine themselves? Will it be love? Read to find out.


This is my first song fic, let alone my first fanfic ever for Chloe King. I'm sorry for any mistakes that I make. ** Disclaimer: I do not own Chloe King and if I did it wouldn't be cancelled. **Songs are What the Hell by Avril Lavigne, Impossible by Shontelle, and many more.

Chapter 1 – Why In the World

Chloe's POV

I just came from work and plopped on my bed. I'm so exhausted and I think I'm catching a fever. My homework is done and I think that I'll just relax for some time. My computer got a virus. My phone is dead and charging. All I have is my ipod touch. I have training in a few hours with Jasmine and Alek, my protectors. Being the Uniter is really hard and I've never really been a fan of fighting. But I can't change the fact that I'm the Uniter and that I'm Mai. My best friends and I are having a movie weekend in Jasmine's and Alek's house. Oh and did I tell you that I live there now. My reason is that my mom went on a business trip to New York for like 2 years so I'm stuck with my protectors and the San Franciscan Mai pride leader Valentina, Alek's aunt and Jasmine's mom. I'm not complaining that I live with them, it's actually pretty fun living here. I got my own room and a tv. They are all being so nice. Ever since Brian died I've sat in my room and read. But, I wasn't grieving because of him, I was grieving because I lost Alek.

No he isn't dead, but I broke his heart while telling my mom that I loved Brian. I know that I can't fix what I've done; I'm not Mr. Edward Cullen here. I didn't know that I had strong feelings for him. He only talked to me during training when it was necessary. He still did that rarely. I was craving his voice. And for the two months that we didn't talk I realized that I didn't really love Brian. I only loved that he was human, something that I wasn't. I wish that I can talk to Alek about it all but, I'm too shy. Well, it's Thursday and tomorrow is the movie weekend. They let me pick first. I know what we will be watching. I've already chosen. We will be watching breaking dawn. I know that this will irritate them but I really wanted to watch this. I know that the girls wouldn't have a problem with this, so I didn't have much of a problem. I mean what's a good movie without some lemons.

Well, it's already 10:20, I better get ready for training. When I got up to the roof I felt slightly uneasy about myself. Now that I think of it, I probably caught that fever. "OK, so Valentina has decided that we will test you" Jasmine said breaking the silence. "we will test you on running and jumping, and next week we will test your climbing abilities and your fighting abilities" Alek continued. Well now I'm really dead. Okay so they tell me that I have to run a quarter mile. I ran that amount in about 1 minute. They ran with me and I outran them both. I don't know what's gotten into me. They said that I more than passed. So next they tested my jumping. I loved jumping and I hated it. I love it because I felt like I was flying when I did. What I hated was that constant feeling that I'm about to fall. When I jumped I reached the other roof within seconds. Wow this fever is really helping me out. "Wow you passed both tests; you outran us both and jumped like a pro. I know that I sound like one of Alek's friends right now but that was beast" lectured Jasmine and she kept on mumbling about how amazing that is. Then out of nowhere my phone rang. It said the caller id, Mike T, so I picked it up. He was a good friend from my old school. His real name was Michael, but I called him Mike Tyson. Alek and Jasmine looked at me and then exchanged glances. At the same time they both asked "who is it?" "It's an old friend" I told them. So I answered the phone call like this "what's Gucci Tyson?" Believe it or not I always talked like that to my friends in the old school. I was the most popular girl there. Of course he answered like" nothin' much. So they were asking if you could come to the party, I needed a fast answer 'cause they're getting angry at me." "of course I'm coming, we would I not and tell Xsusha that I'm doing the music kay" I said. he answered sure. Alek and jasmine looked at me like I was crazy. I looked at the stars only now noticing how pretty they are. "Okay I think that's enough for today. Let's go back" Jasmine told Alek and I.

**Well how is it I hope you liked it. I'm so excited about writing this that I might write another chapter today. Please review. Thanks so much!**


End file.
